


Just a Job

by meme_inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, distraction sex, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: Okay, not the best time for her to figure out what he was up to.





	Just a Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



"You're a double agent!" 

He tried not to flinch from his partner's angry glare, sharp as the knife she had at his throat. Not a great time for her to figure out their rival assassin guild had hired him to save a potential victim.

"It's just a—"

There was that knife again, drawing pinpricks of blood. "Don't you dare finish that," she warned.

She kissed him, pressed him against the wall, made him gasp and writhe, but when she was done making him come, white and hot, he found she'd tied him up very well.

 _"I'll_ finish the mission, _partner."_


End file.
